


There’s a problem....

by orphan_account, TheOneWithAllTheReferences



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: :p wait and see, Fluff I guess, I’m AnaLogical trash mmmmmmmmmmm someone throw me away, M/M, Romance isn’t really my thing so sorry if it sucks, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/pseuds/TheOneWithAllTheReferences
Summary: Virgil and Logan are becoming closer as friends. One day, as a tease, Virgil says something that Logan agrees to. Then, he questions himself.(Inspired by:)1: “Remember, you’re not allowed to fall in love with me.”2: “Won’t be a problem.”~~2 days later in the middle of the night~~2: “THERE’S A PROBLEM!”





	There’s a problem....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imagine_The_Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/gifts).

Logan sat up in bed, unable to sleep soundly. It was just one of those nights. He groaned in irritation and swiped his glasses off of the nightstand. If he couldn’t get some rest, he should at least ponder the reason and attempt to come to a conclusion. He rubbed his eyes and thought back to the events of the day.

Suddenly, one comment a certain Emo Nightmare had made stood fresh in his mind, and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. As he remembered the words, it clicked in his mind what was going on, and his eyes widened in surprise and shock. 

“Remember L, you’re not allowed to fall in love with me,” Virgil had teased, smirking slightly at Logan’s perplexed expression.  
“It will not be a problem, Virgil. I see you as a friend, and nothing more,” he had replied. 

Shit!

After speaking to Patton, Roman, Remy, and eventually Emile, Logan had conclusively confirmed that yes, he had broken his promise, yes, he was in love with someone surprising to him, and no, he couldn’t find a way to hide it or be rid of it.

Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, finally made an actual account. This story is for my friend Imagine_The_Fandoms. Thanks for the suggestion, dude!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, finally made an account   
For my friend Imagine_The_Fandoms since I had no ideas to begin with XD  
Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated and noted, so don’t be shy~


End file.
